


A Cold Night's Kisses

by somniumfaults



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, General Amagi Ships Week 2020, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Main Story, Sibling Incest, Sort Of, Walks In The Park, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Rinne and Hiiro walk home together after work one night. They're both helplessly in love. What isn't there to adore about each other?
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: General Amagi Ships Week





	A Cold Night's Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> my work for day 1 of the general amagi ships week! my first entry is for rinhii/amagicest! they're so cute and adore each other so much, it's hard not to love them both together. i want them to spoil each other rotten.
> 
> this wasn't supposed to be the first amagicest fic i would post on ao3 but i haven't touched my other one in a while bc I haven't been in the mood to write porn so... hopefully it will be up soon... haha... it's so fucking long.
> 
> hope you all enjoy this one though!

By the time Rinne Amagi stepped out of the Cosmic Production workroom and into the hallway of the main building, the day was already almost over. The walkways were silent except for his own shuffling, and the lights lining the walls glowed a dull orange, having been dimmed for the evening already.

It wasn’t often that he stayed back at work so late. For the most part, he was someone who was consistently jumping between being in and out of the office––mostly out, really. When he _was_ there, he could usually be found harassing his coworkers and cackling like a hyena when he finally managed to rouse a reaction out of them. He was loud, irritating, and more often than not left a scene in his wake. He wasn’t a quiet person, so it made it all the more bizarre as to why he was shuffling his way down CosPro’s hallways with nary a sound at ten pm, a time in which he would have usually been at home or playing pachinko already.

“Man…” He heaved a sigh as he jabbed the button for the elevator, his other hand slipping into his pocket. His phone was a welcome distraction as he waited for the ride, glowing numbers sliding higher and higher. First floor, second floor… tenth floor… sixteenth floor… “That fucking sucked… If Ibara-kun cared _so much_ about Crazy:B’s paperwork piling up, he could have just done it himself or asked someone else? What a waste of a perfectly good day. Lame.”

The doors pinged open and he stepped inside, pausing his screen tapping for a moment––even if only to step into the elevator and make himself comfortable reclining against the handrail.

_> niki-kyun ☆ _

_> I’m expecting a feast when I get home k?_

_> its ur punishment for abandoning me to do the paperwork_ 😒

… Aaaaaand, send. Just in time, too, conveniently aligned with the _ding_ indicating that his floor had been reached.

The entry hall of the Cosmic Productions building was just as dead as the rest of the halls he had walked through. The only person there was the secretary who kept watch over the entrance of the building, and he simply peered over his glasses to check who had entered the room before going back to whatever boring crap he got up to behind that desk. Rinne didn’t particularly give a damn, especially not when he just wanted to be _out_ of the stuffy ass building. Maybe grab some booze on the way home so he could get shitfaced with Niki later.

The thick glass of the double doors chilled his hand as he pushed it open, cool night air hitting his face as it rushed to take over the building behind him. It even shooed him away as he stepped out onto the pavement, a gust hitting his back on the way out when the door fell shut behind him. It was the aggressive sibling to the light night breeze ruffling his hair.

Simply being out of the building felt like freedom itself, and before he began to make his way down to the convenience store before heading home, Rinne took the chance to shed any leftover tension from his body. Sitting to do work for several hours without being allowed breaks did things to a guy, y’know?

He slowly unfurled his arms above his head, gripping one wrist in the other as he pushed his arms to stretch as far as they would go. The muscles in his biceps and triceps flexed themselves, pushing at his skin along with the drawn-out groan that forced itself out his throat and mouth. His toes curled themselves within his shoes at the pleasant shudder that ran through him as he moaned.

“Nngh—”

“Nii-san?”

The stretch immediately collapsed in on itself from the surprise, and Rinne looked off to the side to see Hiiro jogging over to him. He was illuminated only by the lampposts placed at regular intervals along the sides of the walkway. Shadows danced along his figure until he came to a stop in front of Rinne, finally lit up properly under the lights from the CosPro building's overhang.

"Hiiro? What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Not that Hiiro couldn't do whatever he wanted, and Rinne more than encouraged him to go out and experience the city but… It was late and the sky was already dark. Even if Hiiro had wanted to be out and about doing something, he had little reason to be lingering around an Ensemble Square building that he wasn't even affiliated with.

Hiiro frowned.

"Am I not allowed to wait for Nii-san to finish with his work?"

Rinne rolled his eyes. Hiiro was far from dumb, but sometimes he took things way too literally.

… Well, that was one of the cute things about him though, Rinne supposed. He had always been like that, ever since the two of them were children together back in their hometown. It was endearing, and it made him want to kiss Hiiro breathless right then and there.

He shrugged.

"Guess I can't stop you, but it sure ain't the best way to spend your time," He tucked his thumbs into his pockets and peered at his brother. A teasing grin was on his face. "What, did you miss your big brother already? All the attention I gave you last night wasn't enough? You sure seemed content enough when you were making all those noises—"

"Nii-san!" Hiiro's face was warm, dusted in pink as he lurched forward to grasp at Rinne's arm in a silent plea for him to stop talking. His eyebrows were furrowed and his frown had turned into more of a pout, which really had no right to look so adorable on a teenage boy. Rinne highly doubted it had looked that cute on him when he was that age.

He laughed, loud and full of mirth.

"It was cruel of Nii-san… to have taken advantage of the fact that you knew my neck is sensitive to tickle it…" Hiiro muttered. His grip had loosened itself around Rinne's arm and he had straightened himself back up, but still he remained pressed up into Rinne's personal space. His gaze drifted from where it had been staring off to the side to stare up at Rinne's face. "I simply caught word from Kagehira-senpai that you would be staying behind to catch up on work, so I thought I would come tell you 'good work' and walk you home."

Rinne raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, that's cute of you but…" He tugged his free hand out of his pocket to gesture vaguely at their surroundings. "It's nighttime already? How long have you been waiting out here for me, christ."

"Three hours!"

The look he gave Hiiro was incredulous, leaning back an inch to get a better look at the boy at his side. He didn't seem to realize in the slightest what the issue with his statement was, simply blinking up at his older brother in expectation of his response.

Rinne exhaled through his nose and shook his head as he ruffled his hair, nearly dislodging his headband in the process. His disbelief was palpable.

"And not _once_ did you think to maybe go wait inside…?"

The headshake he earned in response was firm. "I didn't want to risk accidentally getting too comfortable and missing you!"

"... Jeez… You never change, do you?" Rinne tugged his arm free of Hiiro's grasp and repositioned it to sling around the younger boy’s shoulders, his bare arm brushing against the exposed skin of Hiiro's neck. His fingers briefly brushed against his cheek, and the sensation caused Rinne to jolt in surprise, a swear leaving his lips before he could stop it. "Jesus _christ._ You're fucking freezing? You just sat here the entire three hours and didn’t do anything about it?”

Hiiro shifted his weight under Rinne and shook his head again, albeit this time with less certainty. “I didn’t expect to stay this long, and leaving to get a jacket meant I might not be here when you left. I just did exercise to keep warm. I’m fine, Nii-san. Thank you for worrying.”

Rinne was having none of it and was already undoing the hoodie tied around his waist.

“Nah. Nah, you’re being ridiculous again. I ain’t gonna let you stay out in the cold for hours and then act like nothing is wrong, you weirdo. Put this on.” 

The hood was hooked over Hiiro’s head and the just-slightly-too-big jacket draped around his shoulders. His hands gripped at the zippered edges and tugged the fabric closer around him as the heavy weight of Rinne’s arm settled back around his shoulder. He was in the middle of beginning to push an arm through one of the sleeves when Rinne tugged him up against his side with no warning, jostling a yelp out of Hiiro as he stumbled into the warmth.

“C’mon, stick close,” Hiiro heard more than saw Rinne say, the fabric of the hood still coming down over his fringe to obscure half his sight. “I don’t need you getting sick on me just because you got too cold.”

Hiiro sneezed, and the arm around his shoulders tightened just a smidge.

“Sorry, Nii-san,” He apologized, rubbing at his nose. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Rinne hummed in acknowledgement. The two of them were in such close proximity as they walked along the pathway, shoes accidentally brushing up against each other with every other step. It took conscious effort not to accidentally bump bodies, but such was the price of warmth.

Rinne had always been a warm person, the blood running through his veins boiling under his skin and making it impossible to endure cuddling with him during the hot months. His skin was like a furnace, burning you if you got to close. Yet during moments like this, it served as a blessing. Just one moment of casual skinship between the two felt like being wrapped up in blankets and placed before a roaring fire, warming him all the way down to the core.

It felt nice. “Don’t worry about it,” He finally replied. “We got to walk home together like you wanted to anyways, right? So it’s fine. Even if you do get sick, I’ll take care of you.”

Hiiro pushed back the hood that had fallen back into his face and smiled to himself as he leaned further into Rinne’s half-hug. The two of them had come a long way since MDM and their messy relationship at the time, fumbling to meet each other on equal terms. They were far from perfect still, but Hiiro was glad that they could once again have this closeness between them. That they could once again hold each other close and exchange words of affection.

The fact that he had realized how deep his love went for his brother and that it was requited was only a very, very welcome bonus. 

He giggled to himself.

“Nii-san.” Rinne looked down at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Hmmm?”

Hiiro pulled to a stop, forcing Rinne to follow his lead or else risk breaking their connection to each other. “Nii-san.”

Rinne gave him his full attention, removing his arm around Hiiro anyways in favor of turning to face him.

“Hiiro?”

Hiiro smiled up at Rinne, dazzling like the stars starting to dot the sky above them. It was blinding, the emotion held within his face so genuine and pure-hearted that there was no way Rinne would ever have been able to look away. Not that he would ever want to. The two of them had spent far too long doing everything but _truly_ seeing each other.

“Nii-san, I love you.”

Hiiro stepped forward, pulling Rinne against him and tilting his head the slight amount upwards necessary for him to meet Rinne’s own lips. It was firm in its delivery, pushing its love upon its target whether they would have liked it or not, and the two of them stood there together in the dim space between lamp posts as they kissed. They held it for a breath, neither party pulling back until absolutely necessary. In fact, their arms found themselves each wrapped the other, pulling each other as close as possible.

When Hiiro pulled away, his face was flushed and his smile dopey as he hung around Rinne’s neck. It made Rinne laugh, light and airy, and he ruffled Hiiro’s wavy red hair.

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that, right?” He pressed another kiss to Hiiro’s cheek this time, and then another and another until Hiiro was laughing airily along with him. “You’re damn lucky Niki has food ready for us back home or else I’d be eating you alive right here. How am I supposed to resist my cutie little brother when he’s like this? Fucking tease.”

“Nii-san!” Hiiro’s protest was strangled and breathless with laughter, his body stiffened up in embarrassment. “I’m just telling you the truth!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I know,” Rinne tugged Hiiro back into his side and wrapped his arm arm around him again. He tugged Hiiro along again until he understood the message to walk alongside him once more. “My little brother likes to tell his boyfriend cheesy love confessions that make him look like a ready to eat snack, I know. Now let’s hurry up to Niki’s before I really do eat you alive, aight?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
